The Curse
by Kanna Ayasaki
Summary: Inuyasha terkena sebuah segel kutukan. Jika kutukan ini tidak dihapus, ia akan mati. Cuma ada satu cara untuk menghapus kutukan itu: menggosok segelnya dengan darah dari jantung seorang wanita yang dekat dengannya…


**Humm, lama2 bosen juga aq bca mulu. Jdi pngen ikutan deh n_n**

**Perkenalkan… aq author bru disini…*bungkuk-bungkuk* Berhubung Kanna cuma pemula, harap maklum kalo ceritanya aneh dan gaje… **

**Yap, inilah fic pertama-q, fic Inuyasha! Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha dan kawan-kawan bukan punya aq. Klo iya, ceritanya bakalan amburadul! Makanya Inuyasha aq serahin ke Takahashi Rumiko aja**

**WARNING: gaje, rese, aneh bin gila. dikhawatirkan memiliki efek samping membuat anda mual. death chara. no flame! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**-The Curse-**

_**Summary: **__Inuyasha terkena sebuah segel kutukan. Jika kutukan ini tidak dihapus, ia akan mati. Cuma ada satu cara untuk menghapus kutukan itu: menggosok segelnya dengan darah dari jantung seorang wanita yang dekat dengannya…_

"Bersiaplah, siluman!" seru Inuyasha sambil mengayunkan Tessaiga-nya. "_Kaze no Kizu!_" teriaknya. Angin tajam yang mematikan berhembus dari pedangnya, melaju ke arah siluman wanita berbaju hitam. Angin penyayat itu menghantamnya, membelahnya menjadi dua. Sebentuk pecahan permata kecil melayang dari tubuhnya.

"Yosh, kena!" seru Shippo saat ia berhasil mengambil pecahan Shikon no Tama. Kagome, Miroku, Sango dan Inuyasha mendekati siluman rubah itu.

"Bagus, Shippo. Sini pecahannya," pinta Kagome. Shippo memberikan pecahan itu pada Kagome, sementara Inuyasha mengembalikan pedangnya ke sarungnya.

"Kau benar-benar kuat, Inuyasha. Kau yakin ingin berubah jadi Youkai seutuhnya?" Tanya Miroku entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Inuyasha mendengus. "Memangnya aku harus bilang berapa kali, Miroku?" jawabnya ketus.

"Eeh, sudah jangan bertengkar disini! Ayo kita pulang ke desa!" seru Kagome sebelum Miroku mendebat. "Benar kata Kagome-chan. Sudah hampir gelap," sahut Sango.

"Yah, kalau para gadis cantik ini bilang begitu…" ujar Miroku―sifat mata keranjangnya muncul lagi. Kagome dan Sango mengacuhkan pendeta muda itu. Mereka segera berbalik pergi, dan Miroku langsung menyusulnya. Inuyasha mendengus, dan baru saja melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyusul teman-temannya saat sebuah suara terdengar di kepalanya.

_Jangan pikir kau bisa pergi semudah itu, Hanyo_

"A… apa?" seru Inuyasha sambil melihat sekeliling.

_Kau pikir, setelah merebut pecahan Shikon no Tama-ku, kau bisa pergi begitu saja?_

"Siapa itu?" seru Inuyasha.

_Aku adalah siluman yang membawa kesengsaraan… Akan kubawa kau ke dalam jurang kesengsaraan…_

Mendadak, Inuyasha merasa dadanya seolah terbakar. Sebelum sempat melihat penyebabnya, pandangannya mengabur dan ia pun pingsan.

Sementara itu, Kagome mulai merasa kesal karena Inuyasha tidak juga menyusul mereka. 'Mau apa sih dia?' pikir Kagome sebal. Ia pun berbalik sambil berteriak memanggil Inuyasha.

"Hei, Inuyasha! Jalannya cepat sedikit dong! Sudah mau ma… INUYASHA?" seru Kagome terkejut saat melihat Inuyasha tergeletak di tengah jalan. Miroku, Sango dan Shippo yang mengejar Kagome ikut terkejut.

"I… Inuyasha? Ka… Kagome-chan, apa yang terjadi?" seru Sango panik. Kagome menggeleng bingung, ia mulai khawatir. "Aku tidak tahu… Wa… waktu aku datang, ia sudah begini…"

Miroku segera mengambil tindakan. Ia mendekati Inuyasha dan mengangkatnya.

"Kita harus memberitahu Kaede-sama! Ayo, kita pulang dengan Kirara saja!" seru Miroku. Kirara langsung berubah wujud, dan mereka semua langsung naik ke atas siluman itu.

**- Kediaman Kaede**

Nek Kaede keluar dari ruangan, dan langsung disambut dengan pertanyaan dari Kagome. "Nek Kaede, bagaimana keadaan Inuyasha? Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya gadis itu. Nek Kaede tersenyum menenangkan.

"Ya, Kagome. Dia baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir." Ujarnya. Kagome menghembuskan napas lega. "Memangnya Inuasha kenapa, Nek Kaede?" tanyanya. Nek Kaede terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Dia cuma terlalu kelelahan. Biarkan dia istirahat," jawabnya.

Kagome mengangguk, tidak mendengar keraguan dalam kata-kata miko itu.

"Ng, Kagome, aku ingin bicara sebentar dengan Miroku. Bisa tinggalkan kami?" pintanya sambil mengangguk ke arah Miroku yang sejak tadi menunggu di samping Kagome. Kagome mengangguk dan segera pergi, meninggalkan Nek Kaede dan Miroku berdua.

"Ada apa, Kaede-sama?" Tanya Miroku. Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa ia akan mendengar kabar yang kurang enak. Nek Kaede terdiam sejenak sebelum berkata, "Inuyasha terkena segel kutukan. Keadaannya parah."

Miroku mengerjap kaget. "Tidak bisakah anda melakukan sesuatu, Kaede-sama?" Tanya Miroku. Nek Kaede menggeleng.

"Ini bukan jenis kutukan yang bisa dipatahkan dengan kekuatan suci. Sebenarnya, ini segel mematikan yang hanya punya satu penangkal…" jawab Nek Kaede. Miroku mengernyit. "Kalau begitu, mengapa tidak kita lakukan saja?" Tanya Miroku. Kaede terdiam. Hening.

Nek Kaede menarik napas sebelum berkata, "Penangkalnya sangat kejam. Sebab, cara mematahkan kutukan ini adalah…"

Mendadak, pintu di belakang Nek Kaede terbuka dan Inuyasha muncul dengan napas tersengal, berdiri dengan menggunakan Tessaiga sebagai penopang. Sebuah simbol berbentuk kanji 'MATI' terlihat jelas di dadanya yang telanjang. "Aku tak akan melakukannya," desis Inuyasha. "Biarpun kau ambil seluruh kekuatan silumanku, aku tak akan melakukannya!"

Miroku terkejut mendengarnya. Seketika matanya menyipit. "Tunggu. Memangnya apa yang harus dilakukan untuk mematahkan kutukannya?"

Nek Kaede menatap Miroku, sorot matanya suram. "Segel kutukan itu harus digosok dengan darah dari jantung seorang wanita yang dekat dengan si korban…"

* * *

Kagome membeku. Tadi ia meninggalkan tasnya di rumah Nek Kaede dan bermaksud untuk mengambilnya. Kagome baru akan masuk saat mendengar Inuyasha berkata, "Biarpun kau ambil seluruh kekuatan silumanku, aku tak akan melakukannya!"

Kagome terkejut. Ada apa ini? Ini pasti sangat serius, mengingat Inuyasha _sangat_ menghargai kekuatan silumannya. Niatnya untuk mengambil tasnya batal. Ia mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu.

"Tunggu. Memangnya apa yang harus dilakukan untuk mematahkan kutukannya?" Kagome mendengar Miroku bertanya. Sejenak, suasana hening. Kemudian Kagome mendengar Nek Kaede mengatakannya: "Segel kutukan itu harus digosok dengan darah dari jantung seorang wanita yang dekat dengan si korban…"

Seketika tubuh Kagome menjadi dingin. Kaku. Ia mendengar Miroku berseru marah, "Apa-apaan itu?"

Nek Kaede menjawabnya: "Tak ada cara lain. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara. Kalau tidak, hidup Inuyasha tinggal seminggu."

Shock kedua menerpa Kagome. Inuyasha? Mati?

"Biar saja aku mati! Memangnya kau pikir aku mau mengorbankan…" Inuyasha langsung berhenti. Tapi Kagome tahu siapa yang dimaksud Inuyasha. Siapa yang dimaksud Nek Kaede.

Perlahan, Kagome mundur dari pintu rumah miko itu.

* * *

"Eeh? Jangan bercanda, Hoshi-sama!" seru Sango. Miroku tetap diam. "Aku tak bercanda, Sango. Ini hal yang serius. Bukan untuk candaan," meski Miroku tidak mengatakannya, Sango tahu itu. Nada suara sang pendeta yang serius sudah menunjukan padanya bahwa ini bukan kebohongan. Tapi Sango tak sudi mempercayainya.

"Ada cara lain, kan? Tidak harus begitu?" Tanya Sango. Miroku merasa sedih saat mendengar nada harapan dalam kata-kata Sango. Perlahan, ia menggeleng.

"Sayang sekali, cuma ini satu-satunya cara. Kita tak bisa menyelamatkan keduanya," jawab Miroku. Sementara di sampingnya, air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuk mata Sango.

Tak jauh dari mereka, Shippo mendengar percakapan itu. Siluman kecil itu shock.

'Aku harus mencari Kagome!' pikirnya.

Kemudian Shippo melompat pergi.

* * *

Kagome duduk di tepi sungai, pikirannya menerawang. Matanya memandang aliran sungai, tapi yang tampak di hadapannya adalah sosok Inuyasha. Ia telah melewati banyak hal bersama Hanyo itu, dan entah sejak kapan ia mulai merasakan suatu perasaan khusus pada pria itu. Cinta.

"Kagome!" seru suara yang sangat familiar. Kagome menoleh dan melihat Shippo berlari mendekatinya.

"Kagome! Aku mencarimu!" serunya. Kagome hanya tersenyum.

"Halo, Shippo-chan. Ada apa?" tanyanya. Shippo tidak menjawab, malah balik bertanya, "Kagome, sedang apa disini?"

Kagome tidak langsung menjawab. Ia yakin Shippo pasti sidah tahu tentang kutukan itu, begitu juga Sango. Kagome menghembuskan napas.

"Shippo-chan, kau tahu kan, aku sangat menyayangimu?" kata Kagome tiba-tiba. Shippo terkejut. "Eh? Memangnya kenapa, Kagome?" firasat buruk mulai merasuki siluman rubah itu.

"Aku juga sangat menyayangi Sango dan juga Miroku. Meskipun Miroku memang mesum, ia sangat baik dan bisa diandalkan. Kuharap ia bisa akur dengan Sango," kata Kagome lagi. Shippo menatap Kagome was-was.

"Kagome… kau kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Shippo. Kagome tidak menjawab pertanyaan Shippo. Ia mengeluarkan botol mungil tempat tersimpannya pecahan Shikon no Tama.

"Benda ini yang membawaku kemari. Benda ini juga yang membuatku berpetualang bersama kalian," gumamnya. "Aku benar-benar senang bisa melewati berbagai macam hal bersama kalian. Sungguh menyenangkan,"

Dan Kagome melepaskan botol Shikon no Tama itu dari lehernya, lalu memberikannya pada Shippo. Shippo makin kaget.

"Ini kutitipkan padamu. Nanti tolong beri tahu Inuyasha untuk menyampaikan sayangku pada keluarga dan teman-temanku di zamanku," dan Kagome berdiri. Ia berbalik, berjalan menjauhi Shippo.

"Ka… Kagome! Tunggu sebentar! Apa maksudmu?" seru Shippo sambil mengejar Kagome. Kagome berhenti sejenak, menatap Shippo.

"Aku sudah tahu, Shippo-chan," ujarnya mantap. "Dan aku sudah memutuskan."

* * *

Nek Kaede sedang menyalakan api saat mendadak seseorang masuk ke rumahnya. Nek Kaede segera menengadah dan mendapati Kagome sedang menatapnya.

"Ooh, Kagome. Ada apa? Ini sudah tengah malam," ujar Nek Kaede sambil berdiri. Kagome tersenyum sejenak sebelum berkata, "Nek Kaede, aku sudah tahu semuanya."

Nek Kaede terperanjat. 'Apakah Miroku memberitahunya?' pikirnya.

Seolah membaca pikiran miko itu, Kagome menggeleng. "Tidak, Nek Kaede. Tak ada yang memberitahuku. Maaf, tapi tadi sore aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan kalian," gumam Kagome. Nek Kaede terdiam. Tidak menyangka orang yang ia paling tidak ingin mengetahui kenyataan sebenarnya malah mengetahuinya secepat ini. Kagome mendekat.

"Inuyasha… Sudah tidur, kan?" Tanya Kagome. Nek Kaede tidak menjawab, tapi Kagome tahu jawabannya adalah 'ya'.

Kagome menyentuh lembut lengan Nek Kaede. "Aku sudah siap, Nek Kaede. Biarkan aku melakukannya," ujarnya tenang. Dan saat Nek Kaede menatap mata gadis itu, ia tahu ia tak punya pilihan lain.

Sambil menarik napas berat, Nek Kaede berdiri, "Ikuti aku, Kagome," pintanya. Kagome menurut dan mengikuti sang miko.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka tiba di sebuah tanah kosong di dalam hutan. Nek Kaede mengambil sebuah kain putih. "Kagome, pakailah penutup mata ini dan berbaringlah di atas batu itu," perintah Nek Kaede sambil menunjuk sebuah batu datar. Kagome mengangguk. Ia mendekati batu itu, memakai penutup mata dan berbaring.

Nek Kaede mendekat, sebuah belati dengan ukiran rumit digenggam di tangannya. Nek Kaede menatap wajah Kagome. Wajah gadis itu penuh dengan tekad.

"Kagome… Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Nek Kaede, masih berusaha memberi Kagome waktu berpikir. Kagome mengangguk samar. "Ya, Nek Kaede. Aku siap."

Nek Kaede terdiam, lama. Kemudian ia menyuarakan pertanyaan yang sangat mengusiknya: "Kenapa kau mau melakukan hal ini, Kagome?'

Kagome tidak langsung menjawab. Ia memikirkan Inuyasha, dan seulas senyum mengembang di bibirnya. "Karena dia orang yang sangat berharga bagiku. Karena aku tak ingin Inuyasha mati. Karena aku… mencintainya."

Nek Kaede tahu, tak akan ada yang bisa menghentikan Kagome. Dengan tangan bergetar, diangkatnya belati berukiran itu.

"Wahai senjata suci, tunjukanlah kekuatanmu. Sucikanlah darah gadis ini. Berikan kekuatan penyembuhan pada jantung gadis ini," belati itu berpendar dalam cahaya keperakan, dan Nek Kaede mengayunkan tangannya.

Belati itu menghujam dada Kagome, mencipratkan darah ke bajunya yang putih. Kagome merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di dadanya, kemudian… kedamaian. Segalanya menjadi terang. Dan roh Kagome terbang, meninggalkan jasadnya.

Beberapa meter dari sana, Shippo menyaksikan semuanya. Air mata mulai menggenangi matanya, tangan mungilnya mencengkeram erat botol yang berisi pecahan Shikon no Tama.

* * *

Pagi menjelang, matahari menampakkan sinarnya. Sango terbangun dan mendapati tempat tidur di sampingnya dingin, pertanda tak ada yang tidur di sana semalam. Sango mengernyit. Buru-buru ia berganti pakaian, lalu pergi ke sungai. Ia melihat Miroku sedang duduk di pinggir sungai.

"Hoshi-sama, apa kau melihat Kagome-chan?" Tanya Sango. Miroku menoleh menatap Sango dan menggeleng.

"Aku belum melihatnya sejak kemarin. Mungkin ia pulang ke zamannya… Kenapa tidak coba kau cari ke Sumur Pemakan Tulang?" usul Miroku. Sango mengangguk. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, ia pergi ke Sumur Pemakan Tulang dan menemukan sosok Shippo sedang duduk di atas sumur.

"Hei Shippo. Kau lihat Kagome-chan?" Tanya Sango sambil menepuk siluman kecil itu. Shippo menoleh dan Sango terkejut melihat mata Shippo yang bengkak.

"Sa… Sango," isak Shippo. "Ke… kemarin…"

Tapi Shippo tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena saat itu sesosok makhluk berambut perak melompat ke depan mereka. Sango refleks mengambil kuda-kuda sebelum menyadari bahwa sosok itu adalah Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" Sango mengernyit. "Kenapa kau ada disini? Bukankah kau…" dan sebuah pikiran mengerikan terlintas di benaknya.

"Sango," ujar Inuyasha, wajahnya panik. "Apa kau lihat Kagome?"

Dengan tubuh gemetar, Sango menggeleng. Saat itu, Shippo mulai terisak.

* * *

Kagome melayang di udara, menatap ke bawah. Di bawah sana, terbaring tubuhnya, dikelilingi oleh teman-temannya. Kagome melihat Shippo menangis keras, dan air mata Sango mengalir deras. Bahkan Miroku terlihat sangat terpukul. Ia menggigit bibirnya, matanya berkaca-kaca. Sebagian besar penduduk desa juga ada di sana, semuanya menangis. Hanya Inuyasha yang tidak menangis, berdiri di samping jasad Kagome dengan tatapan kosong.

Jasad Kagome sudah dimasukkan ke dalam lubang, dan 2 orang penduduk desa menyendokkan tanah ke dalam lubang, menimbun tong kayu yang berisi jasad Kagome. Perlahan-lahan kerumunan menipis, sehingga hanya tinggal Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha dan Shippo yang ada di sana.

Kagome menyaksikan saat Miroku menatap Inuyasha dengan pandangan mengerti, lalu membujuk Sango dan Shippo―yang masih berurai air mata―untuk pergi. Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk menyeret Shippo pergi, tapi akhirnya mereka pergi. Meninggalkan Inuyasha berdiri sendirian.

Kagome terdiam, melihat Inuyasha bergerak mendekati gundukan tanah tempat jasadnya dikuburkan.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" ujar Inuyasha, dan Kagome merasa sesak mendengar betapa menderitanya suara Inuyasha. "Kau memang bodoh. Gadis paling bodoh sedunia."

Angin berhembus, menerbangkan rambut Inuyasha. Kemudian Inuyasha berkata, "Kenapa kau pergi secepat ini, Kagome? Aku… belum mengatakannya padamu…" Inuyasha terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku belum mengatakannya… bahwa aku mencintaimu."

Di sampingnya, roh Kagome menangis.

Dan begitu juga Inuyasha. Air matanya berkilau tertimpa cahaya matahari.

"Aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai pengganti Kikyo, Kagome. Aku melihatmu sebagai Kagome, bukan Kikyo," lanjut Inuyasha. "Aku akhirnya menyadari, kau orang yang berbeda. Aku mencintaimu seutuhnya… Sebagai Kagome…"

Inuyasha menggigit bibir. Air matanya mengalir makin deras. Perlahan, roh Kagome mendekatinya, mendekatkan wajahnya. Dan mencium Inuyasha.

Setengah mati berharap suaranya dapat terdengar, Kagome berbisik, "Aku juga mencintaimu… Inuyasha."

**Yaaa, selesaaai! Wah, nggak happy end ya? Hha…**

**Fic pertamaku nih, gimana menurut kalian? n_n**

**Aq masih pemula, masih butuh banyak saran. Plus aq juga ingin tau pendapat kalian. jdi tolong review yaa!**


End file.
